Coin Toss!
by anima-sylviette
Summary: Claire reminisced about what Skye was going to tell her that night at the Goddess Pond and out of boredom, she started playing the Coin Toss game to determine her feelings towards Skye. The result.. was unexpectable.


COIN TOSS (CLAIREXSKYE)

I sat by the edge of the pond and huffed out exhaustingly. I had just finished my chores on that day, and the reason why I'm here and not at my home, sleeping peacefully, was because of a CERTAIN thief; Skye. I run my finger through my straight, blonde hair as I reminisced about the 'promise'.

I remembered on the night before, Skye broke into my house and intended to leave a note on a chair when I smacked his head from behind (I heard someone picking the lock and woke up). He told me that he needs to tell me something and asked me to wait him at the Goddess Pond that night, and, well, here I am, all alone. Damn.

I thinked aloud to myself; why was I'm here, anyway. I could have just sort of ignored the request, and yet, here I am.

"Or maybe I like… Oh, no. That's so not going to happen! Not even in a billion years!"

I stood up angrily and stomped my feet on the ground.

Then why are you here? A voice resonated inside her head.

"Tha-that's because I can't ignore that request of his!"

And why is that?

"B-because the look on his face when he asked me to come here was so serious I couldn't reject him! Geez!"

Is that so? Then why did you keep thinking about him nowadays?

"I'm NOT freaking thinking about him at all, goddammit!"

You do, I know because I am you.

"Gah! That's it, shut up, voice in my head! If you're not satisfied, then let's settle this with a coin toss game!"

Sure. You'll believe me later.

I rummaged through her pocket and got out a coin.

"Alright, heads if I like that bastard Skye!"

I tossed it skilfully and it landed on the back of my hand. The result..

… was a head.

See?

"Th-this is just a mistake! T-tails it is if I hate him! This will work!"

Toss. Fuuuuuum. Fall back.

Still head.

I'm telling you, you do have feelings for hi-

"I'm not going to surrender! This coin is cheating! I'm using another one!"

I took out another coin while cursing the first innocent coin angrily.

"Heads IF I LIKE HIIIIIM!"

Toss! It rose up high in the air….

"Hehe. The result would still be the same, Clairie-dear."

… and the coin fell into the pond, as I was distracted by the sudden familiar voice.

The silverette thief came out from his hiding with a teasing smirk on his face. I widened my eyes as I blushed hardly.

"S-since where did you get here?"

"Hehe. Right after you was screaming to yourself and when you played the coin toss."

"Y-you were there the entire time?!"

"That's right, and…"

He started to move closer to me.

When he's just a few centimeters away from me, he whispered sweetly into my ear;

".. and I heard everything, including your confession."

I pushed him away. "That was all lies, got it? And since when did I confessed to you?!"

He smirked. Again. And it annoyed me.

"You got heads everytime you tossed the coin, means that you like me, right?"

"It's just a game! W-who w-would want to like a thief like you?!"

And then, by the blink of an eye, Skye disappeared.

The next time I know, I was pinned on the ground, with Skye hovering above me. My cheeks burned in embarrassment as he moved his face closer towards mine, leaving only a few inches left before our lips will met.

"Is that so?"

"Y-y-yes! And let me go, stupid!"

I struggled in an attempt of letting go, only by failing. Never thought that Skye is this strong- Gah! What the hell am I thinking about!

Suddenly Skye had this very serious look on his face,

"Claire, I told you that I need to tell you something tonight, right?"

I could only nodded in agreement as he suddenly changed his flirtatious nature. It must be very important, whatever it is.

"Claire, the thing is, I.."

The next word got me out of breath.

"I like you. I like you, Claire. You're not like the other girls who are always attracted by my looks, and you're honest. By the time I know it, I desired you in my life."

I was shocked by the sudden confession. He wasn't joking. I could see it deeply in his emerald eyes.

He… likes me. A-and for some reason, I'm happy with that. Then, maybe I too…

Think the same way about him. He always flirts with me, and I always couldn't handle the kinds of emotions he gave me.

"Skye…"

He looked right at my eyes with his emerald ones.

"I-I hate you! Very much! You got that?!"

He raised his eyebrow for a moment, warping the statement, before he let out a small chuckle.

"Hehe. You should just admit it, beautiful."

"D-don't get too full ahead of yourself.."

My words were cut off when he caught my lips with his, stealing my first kiss. I widened my eyes, and struggled out of his grasp. Unable to let go, he kissed me passionately and hungrily as I almost melt.

I surrender, and kissed him back. I could almost swear he was smiling in our deep kiss.

Some minutes later, he let go. Both of us were panting breathlessly and for a few minutes, we looked at each other's eyes, as he let go of his grip on both of my hands, freeing me.

"Hey, Claire, how about admitting your feeling towards me too?"

"Go to hell, you good-for-nothing thief!"


End file.
